Induction cooktop appliances include an induction heating element that can generate a high-frequency circulating magnetic field. During operation of the cooktop appliance, the magnetic field can induce a circulating electric current within a utensil supported on a top panel of the cooktop appliance. The induced electric current generates heat due to the utensil's relatively poor electrical conductivity and high magnetic permeability. In particular, such characteristics can restrict the induced electrical current's flow thereby heating the utensil and food items located therein.
In order to heat the utensil, the magnetic field generated by the induction heating element must penetrate the cooktop appliance's top panel without incurring significant energy losses. To facilitate such penetration, the top panel preferably avoids heating up due to the magnetic field and thereby sapping power from the utensil supported thereon. Thus, certain induction cooktop appliances include a ceramic top panel. The ceramic material's extremely low electrical conductivity and negligible limited magnetic permeability facilitate efficient power transfer between the induction heating element and the utensil through the top panel.
However, ceramic top panels have certain drawbacks. Consumers can perceive ceramic as fragile and susceptible to cracking or breaking Further, certain consumers prefer a metal surface's appearance and feel over a ceramic surface's appearance and feel. In particular, certain consumers prefer the appearance and feel of stainless steel over ceramic.
Accordingly, an induction cooktop appliance with a metal top panel would be useful. In particular, an induction cooktop appliance with a stainless steel top panel would be useful.
Utilizing a metal top panel on an induction cooktop appliance poses certain challenges. Metal top panels can have a relatively high magnetic permeability and electrical conductivity. Thus, the magnetic field generated by the induction heating element can induce eddy currents within the metal top panel that heats the metal top panel and saps power from the utensil supported thereon.
Accordingly, an induction cooktop appliance with features for limiting or regulating eddy currents within a metal top panel of the induction cooktop appliance would be useful.